Coccyx
by BTRlover98
Summary: James gets hurt while singing and dancing. one-shot


**Soo, uh, this is based off a true story...that happened to me...on Monday :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, Beyoncé, the song, or anything else.**

Ten-year-old James Diamond jumped up and down, dancing along to his own singing, his three best friends watching him.

_"Ooh, boy you lookin' like you like what you see, won't you come over and check up on it, imma let you work up on it, ladies let 'em check up on it, watch him while he check up on it, dip it, pop it, work it, stop it, check on me tonight!"_ he sang, imagining himself singing Beyoncé's new single in front of thousands of people.

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were getting annoyed. James had been singing that song for an hour now, without stopping. And they were tired of it.

"James, would you please just stop already?" Carlos asked, getting really annoyed.

James stopped singing and looked at him, confusion written on his face "You don't like my singing?"

"No, of course I love it," he assured him. "I'm just getting tired of the song." he tried to say nicely. All of them always hated when they had to tell James to stop singing, knowing he would think he wasn't good.

"But we all love Beyoncé," James reasoned, looking upset.

"James," Kendall said. "We love your singing, and we love Beyoncé, but we just want some quiet for a little."

"Oh."

"You can start singing again-"

_"Ooh, boy you lookin' like you like what you see..."_

"In a little while..." Logan finished, not surprised that James cut him off.

James ran around the room, dancing and singing, until he ran into the corner of the couch, hitting his butt. He fell to the floor in pain, clutching his butt, laughing.

"James!" Logan yelled, "Are you okay?" he ran to his side, wanting to make sure he wasn't too hurt.

"MY BUTT!" he screamed, laughing his head off, instead of crying, "IT HURTS!"

Kendall and Carlos were laying on the ground, cracking up, while Logan looked worried, "James, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," he laughed, "It hurts so bad though!" he plopped down on the couch, still holding his butt, but still laughing, "I think I broke my...butt," he laughed again.

Logan rolled his eyes, "You're so immature!" he said, before running out of the room, and coming back fifteen seconds later with an ice pack. He handed it to James, who stuffed it down his pants and groaned.

"It hurts!" he whined, trying his hardest not to cry. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall all sat down next to him, now concerned.

"Are you okay, James?" Carlos asked.

"What did he do, Logan?" Kendall asked, looking to their smart friend.

"I think he just bruised his coccyx," Logan answered, and Kendall, Carlos, and James all started cracking up at that word.

"I-it h-hurts to l-laugh!" James told them, starting to cry instead of laugh.

"Should I get your mom?" Carlos asked as he felt himself starting to panic. Seeing any of his friends in pain always got him scared.

"N-no! I-I'm okay!" James said, wiping away a few tears, but still not moving from his spot on the couch.

Just then, Mrs. Diamond came into the room, "Boys, it's time for dinner," she said.

James started to push himself off the couch, but fell back down, "It hurts!" he cried. "MY COCCYX HURTS!"

Kendall and Carlos held in their laughs as Logan and Mrs. Diamond inspected James's tailbone. Logan told her he didn't think it was broken, so she helped James up, and helped him get to the kitchen, where she gave him another ice pack, and they ate dinner.

"Hey James?" Carlos asked. "If you get a butt-cast, can I sign it?"

James thought about it for a minute, before smiling and nodding, "That would be awesome!"

"But you're not getting a butt-cast," Mrs. Diamond told James. "You're butt isn't broken."

"And even if you were getting a butt-cast," Kendall started. "Why would you let Carlos sign it? It would be like letting him write his name on your butt."

"And that would be weird," Logan added.

"Oh come on," James rolled his eyes, "I know you guys would want to sign my butt-cast, too!"

They both shook their heads, earning an annoyed look from James, who thought best friends would always do that kind of stuff for each other.

They were quiet while they finished eating their dinner. Carlos was still smiling as he thought about the word 'coccyx' and how cool it would be to sign a butt-cast, Kendall was still smiling as he thought about how funny it was when James ran into the couch, and Logan was still giving James worried looks.

Finally, James broke the silence, "My coccyx hurts..."

**I wanted to do this cause it happened to me. Like, the exact same things. I pretty much did everything James did. My butt still really hurts. And I thought coccyx was the funniest word to ever be created. :) I hope you liked it! Review?**


End file.
